Quil Ateara V
This article is about Jacob's friend. For Quil's father, see Quil Ateara Junior. For his grandfather, see Quil Ateara Senior. A member of the wolf pack, Quil Ateara is mentioned in Twilight, but becomes somewhat of a regular character only in New Moon. Unlike the other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a wolf, finally having his friends back and understanding what was going on. History ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Quil is introduced as Jacob and Embry's best friend. Embry and Jacob drifted away from him after they became "werewolves" and joined Sam Uley's pack. He is worried about their strange behavior, and feared that he might be next. At the end of the book, his transformation is not far away. ''Eclipse'' Sometime before Eclipse, Quil finally joined the pack and enjoys being a werewolf the most, which was said by Jacob as 'That's so Quil'. Most of all, he was happy to reunite with his friends. Quil was the third wolf of the pack to imprint, following Sam and Jared; Quil imprinted on Emily Young's two-year-old niece, Claire. Although this seems scandalous, Jacob explains that there is currently nothing romantic about their relationship, and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be for the rest of her life, whether a brother, a protector or a lover. Quil and Embry are present alongside Jacob at the graduation party at which the Cullens discover that Victoria is preparing to attack with her army, and Quil and the pack agree to help them in battle in order to protect Forks. ''Breaking Dawn'' The pack splits in two when Jacob leaves, followed by Seth and Leah Clearwater. Quil and Embry are greatly upset over their decision and Quil tries to plead Jacob to come back, but to no prevail. Near the end of the book it states that Quil joins Jacob's pack, along with Embry. He stands with the Cullens during the confrontation with the Volturi. Relationships Claire Claire is the two-year-old niece of Emily Young. Quil imprinted on her when he first saw her. Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil. She gets angry at Jacob when she hears him raise his voice against Quil. Although very protective of him, Claire enjoys teasing Quil. Although their relationship seems scandalous, Jacob says that there are no romantic feelings between them and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs. He may be a brother, a friend, a best friend, a protector, or a lover. He also adds that Quil might fall for Claire when she grows up, and Claire for him. Physical description Quil is described as having dark skin, black hair, an impish grin, a buzz cut and being tall and burly. Wolf form As a wolf, Quil has deep chocolate brown fur, lighter on the face. Film portrayal Quil is portrayed by Tyson Houseman in the movie adaptation of New Moon and Eclipse. Appearances *''New Moon (First appearance) **The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Jacob's pack Category:Breaking Dawn characters